Lithium La drogue universel
by zhangzhuxi
Summary: La célèbre Hiko du groupe danger gang annonce enfin sa rupture avec le groupe alors que celuici était au plus haut et aller commencer une tournée avec les grands noms du rock , Une rupture que Danger gang essaie de comprendre , mais avec de l'aide...
1. Chapter 1

_J'ai toujours eu peur ,même quand j'étais petite sauf que maintenant j'arrive plus à faire semblant ... _

_ça faisait bien 2 mois que j'étais devenu le zombi de service , pour dire même thera la bassiste du groupe , avait remarqué mon comportement étrange .On était en pleine tournée , le staff avait insisté , pour le dernier album fait . 2 mois que je me turlupinait les méninges , 2 mois à rester dans mon coins à analyser les choses et j'était arriver à la même conclusion . _

_J'avais enfin décider de ce que j'allais faire , mais je dois avouer que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment , effectivement danger gang c'était propulsé parmi les groupes du visual les plus remarqués et avait était convié à une tournée où figurait plusieurs groupes mondialement célèbres , je me souviendrait toujours de ma réaction ! et les autres aussi !_

_La tournée ne commencer que dans 4/5 mois , suffisant pour le groupe se prépare , mais j'en avais décider autrement ._

_Ce matin là je me souvint d'une chose , la beautée de la journée qui semblait me préparer pour cette dure journée à affronter le regards insistants des autres personnes , ..._

_Je mettait preparer comme d'habitude , m'habillant assez ' tomboy ' d'ailleurs ça arriver souvent qu'on me confonde avec un mec , ma voix étant grave naturellement ça ne changeait rien . Ce jour-là j'était sorti de mon appartement et je marchais tel un robot vers le studio , il n'était pas très loin de chez moi , quand j'y repense ! la fois où je l'est acheter je me souvient avoir été horriblement contente de cet proximité avec la plupart des studios de grands groupes , maintenant j'aimerait bien le refouler quelques rues plus loins . _

_Enfin bref , ne nous emportons pas sur les détails , le studio approchait et j'arriva enfin devant l'énorme porte du hall ... Lieu dont je vous parle maintenant ._

_J'ouvre les yeux tels des billes de billards lustrés par les soins de rei , je vois des gens qui n'aurait pas dùt être là normalement : gazette , dir en grey , an cafe , s.k.i.n , gackt , ..._

_Mon groupe me sourit , ce que je fit en retour , et mon manager vint de suite me harceler et me forca à aller dans son bureau , toujours là même rangène : fais de ton mieux hiko ._

_Une fois assis devant son bureau , parcqu'il est rapide le vieux . , il commence à me parler serieusement tout en regardant par la fenêtre :_

_**- Pour commencer aujourd'hui est un jour de préparation pour tout les groupes **_

_**- mais je ... tentai-je vainement **_

_**-laisse-moi finir Hiko , et je tient à rajouter une nouvelles fois que tes performances se font de plus en plus basses , tu es la 2 ieme fondatrice quand même !**_

_Alors qu'il s'asseit à son bureau moi je sert les poings et me lève vers la fenêtre , regardant les gens , j'en avais marre ! était-ce dure à comprendre ! j'aimais mettre mes sentiments dans mes chansons , dans nos chansons que dis-je ! je veux que notre amitié soit refleter dans notre style et musique , et tout ce que je vois en ce moment c'est des sourirs hypocrites à longeurs de journées , j'en peux plus , j'ai mal ..._

_**- c'est fini**_

_C'est mots avait franchi la barrière sans que je m'en appercoit , mais de toute façon il fallait que ça sorte , je préférait quiter le groupe maintenant avant que je ne commence à detester la musique . Emotive dîtes-vous ? peut-être ... _

_Mes mots semblèrent frapper de pleins fouet le manager qui ne put qu'imiter les poissons rouges , je termina ce que j'avais commencer , ne tenant pas compte des regards par la fenêtre ainsi que des oreilles qui guettait par la porte , comme quoi waka , thera et rei était si inquiète qu'elle espionnait ? elle ne semblait pas seul en plus ...tant pis fallait que je le fasse ._

_**- je quitte le groupe**_

_Mon verdict était tomber , j'avais eu 2 mois pour réflechir , j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux , mais je ne pleura pas , j'étaix contente de l'avoir fait , je suis désolé waka mon amie . _

_Tu sais waka je garderais ce souvenir graver en moi comme sur du diamant , tu sais ? à un moment j'ai crut t'aimer ! encore maintenant ces questions ne me sorte plus de la tête , traite-moi je t'en prie ! hais-moi mais ne me retient pas ... je souffrirait d'avantage en vous emmenant avec moi ._

_La réalité sembla revenir quand je sentit une paire de bras me secouer par les épaules , c'était waka justement _

_**- qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!?**_

_**- gomen **_

_Ces mots passèrent une nouvelles fois la barrière et je la poussa viollement , celle-ci surprise me lacha et se recula les yeux presques emplis de larmes . Je relevit la tête , on ne vit qu'indifférence , c'était pire que tout . _

_LEs regards des autres artiste furent tout ausi confus alors que je sortis de la pièce en marchant d'une vitesse fulgurante , Je vis die , l'un des guitaristes de dir en grey , essayer de me retenir , trop tard , j'étais parti dans la salle d'à côté , j'avais presque arracher la guitare du socle et étais parti en courant , maintenant le ciel pleuvait pour moi . Mes doigts durcis se serrèrent contre le precieux objet , je le protegit de cette pluie abondante ._

_Mes pas me guidèrent vers mon appartement où je me dépêchit de m'enfermer , l'avantage avec moi c'est que je courrait vite ._


	2. bourage collectif

_J'ai si mal , ça fait donc si mal de se rendre compte que le monde s'est pervetie ? _

_Ca fait maintenant 2 semaines que je restait dans mon appartement , refusant de répondre aux personnes frappant à tout casser à ma porte demandant une explication que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer . Il n'y avait pas qu'à cause de ça ... je pleurais ... je détestais pleurer et c'est pour ça que personne ne m'avait vue pleurer , même waka . _

_Ca faisait 2 semaines que même les voisins me croyaient partie , d'ailleurs même mes amis le croyaient , j'avaient fait expres de mettre une pancarte : ne pas mettre de pubs s'ils vous plaît , sur ma bôite au lettre en bas de l'immeuble ._

_Mon petit verre de saké à la main , je regardais une vieille émission , elle était censé être amusante , mais les dernières images du monde exterieur restait gravé dans ma mémoire . _

_Ma tristesse c'était transformé en haine contre moi-même , je pleurais sur une décision que je savais être la bonne ! Et puis , c'est pas la mort tout de même ! _

_Je sert mon verre , il s'écarquille et finit par se fendre et se briser dans ma main où coule quelques larmes de vie . _

_**" et merde quoi! "**_

_A vrai dire cette phrase n'était pas destinée à la blessure physique mais à ma haine . J'alla dans la salle de bain soignée cette blessure , Remarquant qu'il n'était que 19h00 j'eus la bonne iddée d'aller me promener , enfin de l'air ! _

_J'enfile ma veste par dessus mon t-shirt et sort , le ciel est déjà noir ._

_Je ne préfera pas vagabondait dans les ruelles des studios , bien qu'il était peu probable de croiser une personne de mon groupe , je décide donc de me promener dans le parc qui se trouve tout près . Il fait frais mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas ._

_Je marche lentement les mains dans les poches , mon bonnet sur la tête et ma capuche par dessus on me prendre pour un ganster ._

_En m'affalant sur les bancs je me remet en question , je sait que j'ai fais un bon choix mais je suis telle froussarde que j'ose pas aller l'expliquer , c'était comme ci mon regard , mon coeur et mon esprit se mettait à trembler en pensant à la possibilité de revoir l'une des personnes présente à la déchirure du groupe ._

_En me levant quelques minutes plus tard je me dis qu'il faut que je me reprenne en mains , que la vie était trop courte , enfin tout ça pour dire que j'avais apperçut l'entrée d'un bar et que son entré illuminé ne pouvait que me donner envie . J'y alla donc d'un pas ferme , voulant à tout prix m'amusait quite à ma bourrer bien fort la geule et à dormir sur place ._

_C'est donc une cliente presque énervée que vit approchée le barman ._

_Les odeurs de sueurs et de cigarettes semblaient ne pas affectaient ce petit monde voulant s'amusait en cherchant du contact dans les danses ou ...même autre part ._

_Je frappit viollement le comptoir en faisant d'une voix autoritaire _

_**"whisky coca "**_

_Le barman ne réfléchissa pas et me le servit ilico presto , je le but cul-sec et en redemanda un , j'entendis ensuite une voix ._

_**" vas-y molo tu vas finir bourrée avant d'avoir profité de la soirée avec l'esprit clair "**_

_Je me retourna vivement face à la personne qui m'observait d'un oeil critique et amusait , ça devait être un jeune homme de 18 ans , l'allure rock-punk en voyant ses vêtements déchirés , sa crête blonde-rouge-rose et ses piercings , il était mignon et un peu androgyne , c'était la première fois que je trouve un occidental super mignon !_

_**"De quoi je me mêle !si ils vendent de l'alcool c'est qu'il faut les boire "**_

_Il me souria en me prenant par les épaules _

_**" avec modération"**_

_N'empêche je suis sùr qu'il était ironique puisque quelques heures après on se retrouvait à 2 à danser comme des tarés au milieu de la piste ... _


End file.
